Retreading of a tire may comprise removing a worn tread from a tire casing by a buffing process. A molded, precured tread is cut to an appropriate length so that it can be wound about the tire casing with a first end abutting a second end. An adhesive is applied to the tire casing, the precured tread, or both the tire casing and the precured tread. Additionally, cement may also be applied to the tire casing, the precured tread, or both the tire casing and the precured tread. In one known embodiment, the precured tire tread is formed by curing a green tire tread strip in a tire tread vulcanization mold. The precured tire tread is then allowed to cool, and wire brushes are used to roughen a bottom surface of the precured tire tread.